


School Trip

by TigerPrawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, School Trip, psychopaths bonding over human remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: AU in which Matt and Randall meet at a museum when both their school’s organise trips there.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	School Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Does Freak Smell Like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413530) by [Kateera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera). 



> For #EatTheRare. A gift for the originator of this wonderful ship - kateera  
> If you liked this ficlet, please check out Kateera's awesome series [Freaks of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/series/764547)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/41573628340/in/dateposted/)

Matt kicked his feet, lagging behind the rest of the school group even as his teacher eyed him warily. He did not want to be on this damn trip. The science museum was stupid and he hated all his classmates. He hated school. Everyone was some kind of asshole. The only reason he stuck it out at all was to get at least enough qualifications to get a reasonable job once he finally was free. He was pretty sure he was a psychopath, but he wasn’t fucking stupid.

He was considering just going outside and smoking whilst the rest of his class finished their fact sheets, but then something caught his eye. They were moving into the forensics section at the exact same time as another group, a different school. And lagging behind the end of their group was an awkward, shifty looking kid. Who was possible the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Matt couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to shove his cock down the kid’s throat. 

As their two groups began to align, filing into the forensic galleries, Matt made sure to fall into step beside the boy. He seemed about Matt’s age, even cuter up close, and when he looked curiously over at Matt - there was a spark of something raw and animalistic there that Matt was instantly drawn to. 

“I’m Matt.” He said, looking ahead at the exhibit cases. 

“Randall.” The other kid answered and then stopped. He was looking at one of the displays as the kids all split off to continue with their fact sheets. Matt stayed at Randall’s side, studying him as he studied the display. 

“You find this interesting?” Matt asked, curtailing the hint of mockery in his voice. Such an inbuilt reaction to scoff at his peers, but that was definitely not his intention with the intriguing Randall. 

“Serial killers?” Randall shrugged. “A little. I’m more interested in animals… I like… they are relatable. Some people say it’s weird. My shrink says it’s fine to be weird.” He gave another small shrug.

Matt chuckled at that, before licking his lips and looking the kid up and down. 

“Me? I find it fascinating. Always fun to see the ones that got away with it. But,” he looked around at their mingling groups - kids filling in their stupid schoolwork. “You want to get out of here? Have a smoke, or...” He placed his hand at the small of Randall’s back for a brief moment.

Randall looked a little surprised and turned to look at Matt fully, look him up and down even. Then he frowned and shook his head. “No thanks.” 

Matt couldn’t help but break into a grin. “Well, maybe you don’t mind if I tag along with you a bit? You seem more interesting than any of my classmates.” 

Randall cocked a brow and then gave a slight nod before looking back at the display. 

“It says here they think this may be the earliest example of murder in history.” Randall spoke his words towards the display about the remains found in a prehistoric cave. There was something in his tone that resonated with Matt, and his heart raced. 

“Fascinating.” Matt replied. Meaning it as he stepped closer, leaving no room between him and his new friend. Yes, Matt was happily going to follow this boy for the rest of the day. And longer.


End file.
